Proximity Cut
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kirio Yamada came to visit and gave a proposal to Inami! Takanashi came back and gave the guy a beating! Yachiyo and Satou came back to find... just who exactly? This is Wagnaria!


***Proximity Cut***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _Season 3 yeahh! After all the wait!_

 _I mean... I just watched this anime this month and lucky season 3 is on the go!_

 _LUCKY! ;D_

 _This is a short story!_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

A white uniformed young man came bounding as he entered the Wagnaria family restaurant.

And the first person he sets his eyes on was an orange short haired waitress who had just served an ice cold drink on table number twelve. His eyes sparkled upon seeing her and without further ado, the young man waved his hands and then with a bright smile he called—

 _"Inami-san!"_

"Oh?" Inami glanced at his direction and watched him come close—then with a safe distance did he stop, "Yamada-kun?"

"Yo!" the man named Kirio Yamada beamed at her, "I finally saw you again!"

The oranged hair girl blinked. "But we just saw each other yesterday on my way home..."

"And oh I have something to tell you!"

"Eh... don't ignore me..."

"So where's Takanashi-kun?" the dark haired young man started walking and the girl followed right behind him as they entered the counter, "I wanna try something you know?"

"Takanashi-kun isn't here yet," they stopped by the back door and stood face to face, again, with a safe distance, "do you need something from him?"

Yamada gave a pause and then his eyes fell on the cute Inami. Just then, his eyes sparkled as an idea hit him.

"No, it's okay!" he gave a thumbs up, "just you around is fine!"

"Huh?"

"Inami-san I have a proposal that I want you to hear out! It's called the Anti Androphobia Proximity Cut!"

"A-Androphobia... Proximity Cut?"

"Hai! I came to help you out too with your androphobia just like how Takanashi-kun is helping you! You see—he's a buddy and I don't just leave my buddies alone!"

"Eh... but Takanashi-kun said he's not—"

"Now allow me to explain!"

"You're ignoring me again..."

"First step's first— _we need to practice skinship!"_

Inami blinked and then gulped. "S-skinship?"

"Hai!" the overly enthusiastic young man nodded with eyes unwavering, "it's simple—getting close to a man is your problem, right? Then I am right here!"

"But Takanashi-kun—"

"Has helped you a lot and now it's my time! What do you say, Inami-san!?"

The look in his eyes was so full of determination that the orange haired girl just stood there looking undecided. Just then Yamada demonstrated his willingness as he took a step forward—

"Y-Yamada-kun!"

"It's alright, right? You're used to this proximity, right?"

"Y-yeah... but that doesn't mean its—!"

For Yamada has taken another step and was grinning at her as he see that she was squirming, her fists into tight balls but were not leaving her side as she watched him with watery eyes.

"Y-Yamad-kun... I appreciate the help but... I don't really want to hurt you..."

"I can easily dodge your attack, Inami-san so there's no need to worry!"

"But— _hyaaa!"_ For the dark haired man had taken another step and was now standing in front of her, still grinning. "Y-Yamada-kun!" her fists were shaking.

"See?" the boy said with a smile, "nothing's happening! I heard from a certain someone that you _like_ someone! Being close to another boy like me will help you get over your anxiety right?"

Inami stood still, her knees wobbling.

"B-but..."

Yamada suddenly stepped beside her till they were side to side. Peering on her face, Inami shut her eyes close to avoid an initial attack that was threatening to burst from her hands—

"So you're already fine with this distance too huh?"

"T-that's not it!"

"Wow. You've got great control now?"

"R-really?" she opened her eyes and saw that he was too close—with eyes widening in surprise an automatic defensive mechanism came swaying from her side—

Only that it didn't hit anything as Yamada quickly moved away.

"S-sorry!" Inami cried as she bowed her head.

"There's no need!" Yamada went closer to her again, "but you're doing fine! How about this proposal? Will you let me put an arm around your shoulder?"

"EHHHHH? B-b-but!"

"Don't think about it! That kind of proximity is what you need especially if you like someone!"

Inami's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Hai!" Yamada stepped beside her again. "So how about not punching me and maximize your self control?"

The orange haired girl looked thoughtful for awhile, her eyes looking as if she was thinking of something deep. Kirio grinned at her.

"It's for the person you like—Inami-san!"

Inami was silent for awhile, and then nodded her head so Yamada gave her a nod too.

"Here we go, Inami-san!" and raised his hand around her shoulder, his fingers flexing to reach the end of her shoulder blades while the waitress waited in anticipation, her eyes tightly closed.

Just as Kirio Yamada's finger tip was about to touch her—something strong and _lethal_ caught it.

" _Oww!"_

"What are you doing?" came a very dark voice.

Both Yamada and Inami looked at the side and saw the tall, brown haired megane staring at them darkly with a very scary look on his face. He was holding Yamada's finger with his hand and threatening for it to break—

"Takanashi-kun!" Inami called but immediately went out of the way when Takanashi suddenly stepped at the spot where she was just standing and stood facing the dark haired man.

" _Yamada."_

"Takanashi!" smiled the young man, "that's painful, you know?"

A thin eyebrow lifted in the air.

"You think I care? And what exactly are you doing with Inami-san?"

"I was trying to help her with her androphobia!"

"And? Who said you could help her?" he cracked his finger— a little.

"OWWWWWWwww!"

The dark aura megane man turned to Inami who was watching him nervously.

"Why were you letting him do that, Inami-san? Didn't I tell you many times not to get close to him?"

"W-well..."

"It's not her fault! I forced her!" came Yamada's confident voice. "I made Inami-san let me touch her!"

A vein pounded at Takanashi's head. The next thing he had kicked Yamada out of the door.

"Stay away!"

"How cruel, Takanashi! After all we've been through?"

"We never went through anything! Now leave!"

"Takanashi-kun..." Inami stood beside him looking sympathetic, "aren't you a bit too much?"

"Huh?" he gave her another dark look just as Yamada jumped up and opened his arms to Inami—

"Inami-san, you're so nice to me!"

Inami screamed and launched a fist—hitting him on the face—while Takanashi hold out his collar back but managed to let the girl hit him.

"A-ahhh! I hit him!" she cried tearfully.

"It's fine." Takanashi answered as he shut the door close and turn to her with hands on his waist, "More importantly, what was that about, Inami-san?"

"Huh... Yamada-kuns says he'll help me so..."

"So you buy whatever he was telling you to do?"

"W-well, not really..."

"Inami-san should stop being nice to that guy. Frankly, you should not be nice to all guys at all."

"Takanashi-kun... you're starting to sound like my father." She smiled making him look at her. "If not I'll think you're... well..."

The two caught each other's eyes and both blushed.

He paused, turned his eyes down. And then cleared his throat.

"What were you two doing anyways?" he looked away.

"Oh? He was saying something about Proximity cut..."

"Proximity... cut? Is he stupid?"

The orange hair girl tinkled a laugh, making the tall young man suddenly bothered.

"He didn't touch you anywhere, did he?"

"Ah... no... you came just when he was about to—"

"Hmph. He's stupid. Stop hanging around him." And he walked away with the girl blinking. "I don't like it when you're near that guy. It's making my blood boil."

"Eh? W-why?" she looked up to him expectantly and he saw her expression—

"A-anyways!" he was blushing as he turned away, "don't get close to him! Don't let him touch you just keep punching him with all you've got!"

"EHHH? But why?"

"He'll learn that way."

"H-hey, Takanashi-kun? Why do you look angry?" she followed him till he was near the men's dressing room.

"I'm not." he said as he opened the door.

"You are!"

"Really, I'm not!" he was about to close the door of the changing room when Inami's hand stopped him looking really put out and concerned. The man pursed his lips and tried to pry the door close

"Wait, Takana-eh!" Because the brown haired young man suddenly opened the door at her looking annoyed.

"I mean," he said he grabbed her wrist, "why do you need his help about proximity when we're already at this?"

He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips with Inami's eyes widening in surprise.

She raised her hands but it did not turn to fist- instead, she grabbed his sleeves.

And the door behind her shut close.

Outside the back door, Kirio Yamada was just sitting on the stone steps supporting a swollen face. Satou and Yachiyo came walking by and stared at him.

"Yamada...-kun?" the chief said looking puzzled.

"Ignore him, Yachiyo." And opened the door for they surprisingly found Souma, standing by with hands on his back, a look of mischievous happiness on his face.

Both Satou and Todoroki stared at him and silence fell between the three.

"You're in the way." Came the blonde's voice.

"No, no." Souma said with a quiet smile, "You must _never_ enter the changing room, ok? Never."

"Changing room?" Yachiyo muttered as she glanced at Satou. "What does he mean?"

"It means he wants us to go there." the blonde answered back quietly.

"Oh my..." Todoroki inclined her head on the side, "I wonder if something is going on it there?"

Souma's face split into a grin. "There's nothing going on! Why don't you take a look!"

Satou sighed as Souma lead the chief away and instantly followed.

And closed the back door.

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 _Just a little push from these couples._

 _I find the Wagnaria family + the Takanashi family so cute!_

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
